Queen Elsa Meets Gaara of the Sand
by Akari-chann-Uchiha
Summary: A crossover between Naruto and Frozen in which while Elsa is watching Naruto with Anna, she suddenly finds herself in the arms of the red head she'd just been watching on the tv.


"Annaaa I don't want to watch anymore of your shows." I whined as my sister dragged me towards her TV.

"Pleeeeease Elsie? Pretty pretty pleeeeease." She whined back, with her puppy dog eyes.

I sighed, "Fine Anna. But this is the. last. one. You got that?"

"YAY!" Anna squealed as she pushed me onto the couch. "Watch watch watch." She ordered.

Something called Naruto Shippuden started playing and I groaned. I was immediately shushed. I stuck my tongue out at her and settled back figuring how bad could it be. As I grew bored a red head on the screen captured my full attention. He had dark rimmed eyes, but his eyes were a beautiful light color, a nice red hair color, and an emotionless face.

Then suddenly, I was in. his. arms. I mean, what!? How...!? I blushed furiously as he pulled his arms back the second he was sure I was standing on my own. And I wished his arms would've stayed... Oh my gosh Elsa get a grip! I scolded myself. For crying out loud, I mean sure he's sexy and all but...

"Your face, what's wrong with it." questioned a deep, yet soft, gravelly voice.

Snapping out of my thoughts I sharply looked up and wished that I had kept my head lowered. He was studying my face so intently I almost collided with his jaw as I brought my head up. Which, in turn, only cause me to flush deeper. Which then made his eyes widen.

"Are you okay, your face...?" He questioned with a tint of worry this time.

Then suddenly out of nowhere his eyes narrowed as he was promptly smacked on his head. My own eyes widened as I quickly looked to my hands to see if I had done it, and I heard a booming laughter.

"Jeez Temari, you scared the girl half to death. Look you made her think she hit Gaara." That guy chuckled out between his laughs.

"Hey I'm sorry." Temari? Said to me. "The idiot laughing over there is my brother Kankuro, My name is Temari, and this little red headed idiot, is my brother Gaara. You'll have to forgive him, he's not good with people. And he doesn't know what blushing is, so he hadn't realized he was embarrassing you further. Who are you? And what on earth are you wearing?" Temari finished, inspecting my dress.

"My name is Elsa, and this is a dress I made myself." I replied, in shock of realizing that this is all totally real and actually happening.

Temari's eyes bugged out. "You made that? How?" She asked.

I thought for a moment and then decided it would be best to just show her. So I pointed my finger towards her and shot ice at her, to create a new outfit on her. As soon as the ice left my hand I realized I couldn't move my hand. Or any part of my body really. I squirmed and looked down. Sand? Why the hell am I trapped by sand? I wondered.

"What the hell did you do to my sister!" The Kankuro guy cried out.

I struggled some more in the sand getting anxious and scared as it tightened. Frightened, I looked at Kankuro. He glared back and I flinched under his cruel gaze. As I looked around wondering where the sand came from, my frightened eyes landed on Gaara. As our eyes locked, he drew in a harsh breath as his eyes widened and the sand released me. So Gaara can control sand, I thought to myself.

"Gaara why the hell did you release her she tried to kill Temari!" Kankuro hollered.

"Because the girl is terrified, Kankuro." Gaara replied quietly.

Kankuro's eyes widened in some sort of realization and was about to speak when he was interrupted by a smack to his head.

"You idiot!" Temari seethed. "She was showing me how she made her dress, obviously like Gaara, she can manipulate an element. Though she appears to have been born with it as a gift." She continued fuming. "You had the poor girl scared to death, and Gaara released her exactly for that reason you idiot! His sand felt her fear, and you know damn well, why that would've scared him." She finished glaring at Kankuro.

Kankuro had the grace to look ashamed. He looked at me, "I'm sorry, what did you say your name was, Elsa?" I nodded and he continued. "I thought you were trying to kill my sister, and I acted rashly. I offer you my sincerest apologies." He finished.

"It's okay. I would've reacted the same." I whispered, not trusting my voice to not shake.

I saw Temari and Kankuro's jaws drop and I hastily followed their gaze to their brother. Who was currently approaching me with his arms raised slightly, in a sign of surrender? My eyes widened, _was he going to hurt me?_ I remembered that I'm in a desert... so I'm standing in sand. I let ice flow from my foot so I was now standing in ice. And my eyes widened as I felt sand creeping on my arm.

"Elsa?" Gaara spoke quietly. "I don't want you to fear me. **I** meant you no harm, I am sorry that I frightened you. My whole life... everyone had been frightened of me. Because of what I can do. I grew up a jinchuuriki, do you know what that is?" He asked. I shook my head. "It means I had a demon sealed within me." My eyes widened. "I do not have the demon within me anymore, however I still reign control over sand. I am the only one alive capable of wielding power over sand. I am sorry, that I frightened you. Truly sorry, please don't be afraid of me." He finished quietly, closing his eyes as though preparing for me to run from him.

Instead I found myself whispering, "I'm not afraid of you." and throwing my arms around him.

I froze then, the instant I felt him turn to a statue. I could see Temari and Kankuro hold their breath as their eyes went so wide it looked like they would fall out of their head. Their reaction only frightened me though, _had I crossed a line?_ _Oh no, surely Gaara was going to be..._ my thoughts trailed off as I felt his arms around me for the second time that day. Hesitantly, and barely touching me he wrapped his arms around me in a hesitant embrace. Probably ready to immediately pull back, as he was expecting me to be frightened.

Instead of fear, I felt comfort and joy. Judging by Temari and Kankuro's faces currently, it was evident that they'd never seen Gaara embrace someone openly and willingly before. As I tightened my arms around Gaara, pulling myself closer to him, I felt his hold become more secure and firm, allowing me to relax into his embrace. I laid my head against his shoulder for a moment, but I wasn't done with him yet. Keeping my arms around him I leaned my head away from him to meet his eyes. Once I had his attention, I dove forward and connected our lips together. Gaara drew in a sharp gasp and I pulled back and looked at him worriedly. _Had I crossed the line now..?_

A few seconds later I felt him hesitantly place his lips to where he was ghosting against mine, testing, eagerly I pressed my lips to his once more, and felt him return my kiss this time.

After that we were nearly inseparable. Of course he was Kazekage of Suna, so he had work to do of course. And I became in charge of taking care of the new part of the Suna village, Suna of ice. But I mean, we married, had 2 kids Aikonaruto no Sabuku and Kokirio no Sabuku. Both of them able to wield both ice and sand.

 **A/N - Again this is a one-shot so this is the only chapter. Thanks for reading! Leave a comment or vote, if you'd like to** **:)**


End file.
